


Priest Training

by TheHeathenSlave



Category: David Bowie (Musician), The Hunger (TV 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Barely Legal, Choking, Cock Licking, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Daddy Kink, Domination, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Forced accident, Gunplay, Hostage Situations, Humiliation, Knife Play, Male Dominant, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Spanking, Older Woman/Younger Man, Piss Play, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Premature Ejaculation, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, Squirting, Switching, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, Wetting, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeathenSlave/pseuds/TheHeathenSlave
Summary: Alternate Universe - Julian Priest, 17 years old, shipped off to anytown USA to continue high school (for reasons unknown) encounters a young teacher who is just about the only one not willing to put up with his shit. Dealing with marital issues of her own she may be a bit more attracted to Julian than she wants to admit and this leads to an interesting powerplay dynamic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Julian is 17 years old in this the teacher in question is 27 years old. Yes I understand that there is sexual content between what constitutes technically as a minor and an adult I also don't care. The story also makes it very clear that within a few months he'll be 18 anyway and it's just a story so fuck you if you don't like it. 17 is the legal age of consent in most states. The first chapter is relatively graphic but not much sexual content. It will only get worse as it continues but will obviously reach a point where Julian is a legal adult. Leave now if this isn't your thing.

“Julian!” She snapped. The kid never stopped talking in class, and she really didn’t think he cared enough that it made her angry to stop. Of course not. He was one of the ‘bad boys’. Someone she certainly had pegged as a psychopath. Her educational background allowed her to recognize the criteria but not diagnose anything. Letters to his parents seemed to go go unread and he didn’t even care if he got detention when he didn’t get them signed. Father was out of the picture, mother never showed up for anything. She’d heard that it was because Mrs. Priest was an alcoholic. That or a drug user. It would certainly explain her son’s behavior.

“Sorry Ms. Cunningham, won’t happen again.” He said. She definitely knew he was lying especially with that snide tone of voice. His friends snickered and she sighed. He was going to have to be dealt with and in a completely different manner than any of her other unruly students.

“I want to see you after school.”

“So do a lot of women.”

“I am not joking around, Julian. Either see me after class or get an automatic fail.” She insisted.

“You can’t do that.”

“Try me, doubt your mother would show up to object.” After she said it, she somewhat knew she shouldn’t have especially with how a lot of the class gasped and murmured but it seemed to put him in his place enough that all he did was glare at her. No verbal response. The class continued with very little interruption after that. At least from him and his gang of idiot friends. Julian was popular there. She wasn’t exactly sure how. He wasn’t an athlete, mostly only did art. The other art students were too ‘nerdy’ or whatever the current mentality was to be considered cool outside of their own group but he some how rose above that. Maybe because his art was not only sexual and violent but extremely good. Even she had to admit that he had some level of talent far beyond what a 17 year old should have. It could have also been the fact that he was scary in a lot of ways. Tough and dominant. He was young but appeared more alpha than some of the varsity football players. Huge jocks would avoid pissing him off or even making eye contact. Something he was doing was keeping him at the top of the food chain. It probably wasn’t legal either but no one had any evidence or grounds to get rid of him. The worst they’d been able to do was suspend him for a few days but everything was always circumstantial.

She was the newest teacher at this place. Young. Only in her late 20’s. A small school in a small town. Not her dream choice but she didn’t have much other. Had married young because her parents forced it out of her and that was just what girls did. Her husband was a cop, and they didn’t get along. Everyone there being good Catholics, divorce didn’t seem like any sort of option. Not that she cared but she knew that she’d be shunned. It was even frowned upon that she had a job instead of letting her husband take care of her. She wanted out of this place and the only way to do that was to make money and hide it as she saved to make a clean break.

Julian reminded her of Matt. So many years ago. When she was just 16 and an idiot, the type that thought his bad boy attitude was so sexy and important. Boys like that grew into abusive drunken men. The type that hit her for coming home too late due to circumstances beyond her control like a cow that wouldn’t move out of the middle of the road. She felt out of place here and she could theorize that Julian did as well with how he behaved. He just had no power to leave. Not yet.

She’d wanted to be a counselor and had gone for that degree when suddenly her parents thought it was too much ‘smarts’ for a young lady. She’d never get a husband if she went into that. It was intimidating. Especially to a man like Matt Cunningham the big bad sheriff of the little farm town. She just had to marry him, yes, it would be good. Good for the family. The man was insane and she only wished she’d realized that when she was younger. When bad boy stuff was appealing. Hindsight was 20/20. This time, maybe history wouldn’t repeat itself. She could fix Julian, learned what she’d learned before leaving college. She could help him. He had talent, he just needed better guidance. He needed special care and she would have to be the one to do it.

* * *

When school ended that day she waited in her classroom. She didn’t expect him to show up despite the consequences she had laid out for him. Of course, she would follow through with her threat since she wasn’t going to let him walk all over her anymore, but she couldn’t say she was surprised. After waiting 10 minutes she started to pack up. He would have to learn his lesson one way or another. This was a good start. That’s when her door opened. Julian walked in there looking pissed off as usual and sat down on the edge of her desk.

“What did you want?” He grinned and took out a pack of cigarettes from the front pocket of his leather jacket.

“I said after school, not…” She paused to look up at the clock, “15 minutes after.”

“Sorry, told you there were a lot of other women who wanted to see me then. You were last on the list.” He put the cigarette between his lips and lit it. She really shouldn’t have found anything about this appealing but there was something in his eyes and his confident smiles. She clenched her hand into a fist and swore she wasn’t going to allow it to affect her.

“Well, next time I tell you that I want to see you after school, you bump me to the top of that list. Understood?” She asked.

“Whatever.” He shrugged and then she snapped, slapping him across the face. The end of the cigarette burnt her hand and his head flew to the side. More out of shock than the real strength of the hit. He slowly turned back to look at her, a few strands of hair hanging in his face and obscuring his eyes.

“I asked you a fucking question.” She growled, standing her ground and refusing to be intimidated by him. At the end of the day, he was 17 and she was 27. She’d win this and if he tried to say anything about her she’d lie. He had such a bad record, which he knew, that he could report her all he wanted for being struck and no one would believe it.

“You aren’t a top of the list girl.” He growled right back and got to his feet. He towered above her, she wasn’t that tall. She jogged every morning, yoga in the evening with a bunch of vapid small town women types, mild weight training, but there was no way she was going to be able to fight him. Still, she showed no fear. She didn’t back up and let him stand so close he was nearly pressing into her. “You know what top of the list girls do because I don’t think you want to be top of the list if that’s the case.” He continued glaring at her until he stepped to the side and casually leaned down to scoop up his cigarette.

“Maybe you should enlighten me.” She said.

“What? And get slapped again?” He replied then chuckled darkly. “Don’t think so Ms. Atkins.”

“It’s Cunningham now.”

“And you aren’t too happy about that, are you?”

“That’s none of your concern or even your business.”

“It’s the _town’s_ business, Ms. Atkins. Or would your prefer Krystal?”

“Stop it.” She warned. He didn’t listen and approached her again as he took a long drag on his cigarette. She backed up against the wall until he had her pinned there and exhaled the smoke right in her face.

“Or…what?”

“Or you won’t like what I do tomorrow.” She spoke firmly even though her body was shaking a bit.

“You don’t have nearly the power over me that you believe you have.” He said.

“And you would have no power if it weren’t for that smarmy British accent and deep voice. The illusion that you are smart and dominant when you are just a child. Why are you even here, Julian? Seems like a weird place for a wanna be punk British kid.” She snapped. It was something she’d always thought but wasn’t able to say, at least not to him. Even the people she did point it out to pretty much had no clue. Something about how his father had left and they were poor so the best option was to come here, to the states. Poor town, cheap rent, easy work (especially if someone wanted to be a stripper).

“Why do you even care? Seems like you don’t like me. If your business isn’t mine then mine isn’t yours.” He chuckled and backed up taking another drag from his smoke, “So, what is it you wanted to see me about because I am a very busy man.”

“I will warn you one last time. Either straighten up or pay the consequences.” She said. He gave her a look like she was being silly and then smiled.

“I’m shaking.” He said then headed out, she could hear his laughter echoing down the hall as he did. She would show him. Him and all the rest of his meathead friends that they couldn’t get away with jerking her around any longer.

* * *

The next day in class she decided she would give him a chance to shape up. Maybe their little talk woke him up, changed him. She did slap him, after all. Except it didn’t change him. If anything it made him worse. He was throwing stuff at her from the back of the class. Only when her back was turned but because she could hear the snickers and feel the little balls of paper hit her, she knew it was him doing it. It didn’t seem that he wanted to give up on this, at all. He wasn’t going to change he was only getting worse. Alright, she could deal with this just fine.

“Julian I want to see you after school today.” She said, right before the bell would ring and class would be dismissed.

“You must really enjoy my company, Mrs. Cunningham.” He purred.

“Not as much as you seem to enjoy mine, Mr. Priest.” She replied calmly. Once the bell had run and they were dismissed she started to put her plan into action.

She was a married woman and as such, she knew she should be ‘off the market’ so to speak. When she went in to teach she was always dressed conservatively. Some sort of business suit that completely covered her or a nice dress that covered her. Nothing that could be considered flirty or flashy. Her hair was always up in a braided bun and she chose to wear her glasses instead of her contacts. It wasn’t something she enjoyed doing because she really didn’t like her marital situation or her husband. She did know that he would get upset, routinely, if she dressed too slutty or seemed like she was trying to get attention. That was going to be soon to change.

It was hot in there, early fall. This was Julian’s senior year so luckily she’d be rid of him soon. Hell, she wouldn’t even be surprised if she was rid of him as soon as he turned 18 and could leave. He seemed like the type. According to school records his birthday was early December so it may only be a few months that she really needed to worry about him. It would be a load off of her mind to get rid of him. For two reasons. One, he tempted her in ways that a student should never tempt a teacher. For two, she feared him for several reasons. It was an odd combination of terror and arousal that she didn’t like having to face every time he walked into her classroom.

She changed into a short red dress. One that hugged her curves and pushed up her cleavage. Which was quite ample. Due to her usual frumpy form of dress, it was hard to tell she was even a woman under there. Julian probably didn’t even care that much. He didn’t know what she could actually become, though, if she tried. She let her hair down, only some of it pulled back to keep it out of her face but it was too hot to let all of that thick mane down.

She put in her contacts and did her makeup. Nothing overly slutty just to make her look younger, more in his age range. Highlight and contour her features so she could be seen as one of them instead of an older authority figure. She painted her nails red too and pulled on a pair of stilettos. Once again, because it would be his word against hers, there was no way anyone would believe that she had dressed like that. No matter what she did to him in this room and completely alone would sound like a fabrication if he attempted to recount it to anyone and that’s what all of this was. A complete mind fuck to prove to him how much power she had and how he was basically nothing.

Assuming he’d be 15 minutes late, again, she wasn’t worried about getting caught in the middle of getting ready. Once she was dressed she stood on the other side of the door. The window looking in was frosted glass so there was very little chance of anyone seeing her or spying on them. When he walked in, 15 minutes late, she shut the door behind him quickly then locked it to prevent anyone from walking in without warning. He turned when he heard the door shut and the click of the lock. His eyes going wide and his jaw dropping, for only a moment before his mouth twisted into a grin.  

“Maybe I should move you to the top of the list.”

“Sit down.” She growled at him.

“Dressed awfully slutty for a school teacher you know, I mean, I didn’t even think you had tits to be honest.”

“SIT. DOWN!” She roared at him in a voice she didn’t even know she had. This must have startled him because he stumbled back and sat in one of the desks, not against or on hers again. “Good. Now, the problems with you need to stop. Do you understand me?” She approached his desk and put her hands on it leaning forward so he could get a good look down the top of her dress. She was sweating a bit by that point, they both were. Beads of moisture sat at the top of each breast some sliding forward. His eyes were glued to that. She wasn’t surprised. She grabbed his chin and pulled it up so he was forced to make eye contact.

“Huh?”

“I said, do you understand me?” She repeated. He licked his lips slowly and squirmed a bit in his chair. “Answer me, Julian.”

“What are you gonna do about it?” He grinned, taking another moment to speak. Her gaze narrowed at him and she grabbed him by his hair. Twisting it roughly he cried out and she pulled him from the desk where he sat, marching her over to the teacher’s desk where she forced him to bend over. From the ledge of the blackboard, she grabbed a yardstick and slapped it across his ass. It was a good thing he decided to be a douche bag and wear tight hipster jeans or else he’d have never felt that. She yanked back on his hair, which she still had a hold of.

“I’m going to do this.” She hissed and hit him again. He jerked and whined. “Is this enough? Huh?” She hit him a third time causing another jerk.

“Stop!”

“Stop? Really? I don’t think so. You don’t stop when I ask.” She snapped and slapped him again, then another time. “You like how this feels you little bitch?” Something else in her took over. Maybe it was because she felt so powerless at home. Maybe it was all those years of pretending to be something she wasn’t. A quiet, meek little submissive housewife. The cook and the maid and the one who was at her husband’s beck and call. He was the big bread winning sheriff and she was a tiny little schoolmarm who couldn’t do a damn thing for herself. His behavior had caused her to reflect on all of this and now she was done being helpless. She was taking matters into her own hand.

“PLEASE!”

“Fuck you, Julian.” She told him, hitting him again. He twisted and struggled but she continued. She got to ten hits when she realized that he could easily get away. He wasn’t. In fact if anything he was now limp over the desk and panting like a dog who was in the middle of heat stroke. She was pretty overheated too and embarrassingly aroused but nothing dangerous. Or that should be considered dangerous. She let go of his hair and took a step back. “Get up.”

“No.” He growled his hands gripping the sides of the desk, his knuckles white.

“I SAID GET UP!” She struck him again. He snarled, turned, grabbed the yardstick and angrily broke it over his leg. Not expecting this she backed up quickly into the wall, he approached her and as he did she noticed the damn patch on the front of his tight jeans. Julian Priest had cum in his pants. Suddenly, her fear was gone. Of course, he was angry but she had won and that’s why he was angry.

“What are you smiling at you little whore?” He snarled. Quickly, he was upon her and pinning her to the wall with his body. One hand went to her throat, holding her there but not choking her. “You find this amusing? Huh?”

“Of course I do.” She breathed looking up into his eyes.

“You’ll get yours you know.” He growled then spat in her face and backhanded her hard enough to send her to the floor. She caught herself with her hands, her knee was going to bruise from that but all she could feel in the moment was victory. She started to laugh. “You tell anyone about this and you’ll regret it more than I already intend to make you.”

“I’m sure I will, Julian. Have fun hiding that while you get out of the building.”

“FUCK YOU!” He roared and stormed out of there as he pulled off his leather jacket, struggling to style it around his waist so it looked normal and not as if he were attempting to hide some sort of premature ejaculation. She got up, her legs shaky, her chest heaving. She’d never been so aroused and all she could think of was getting more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not liking his treatment earlier in the day, Julian decides to show Krystal who is really the boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay where do I even begin to warn people with this chapter cause a lot of shit happens in it. There's kind of dub-con, maybe, but if it's not that it isn't sane sexual behavior nor is it anywhere near safe BDSM. There's also somewhat dub-con piss drinking and waterports (kind of a forced accident is a better way to phrase it). Not to mention choking, slapping...general roughness. Okay you've been warned.

When Krystal went home that night all she could think about was Julian and she was very aware that it was wrong. Which, in some ways, made it even more of an appealing idea. No. She couldn’t do anything with him like that until his birthday. After his birthday it would be okay, right? Yet, what made him unable to consent now that could make him suddenly able to consent when he was 18. She was sure he was fucking other girls there. Positive of it. What they said about him, how they acted around him. She’d heard from other teachers that a girl was suspended because she got caught blowing him in a locker room. Then again it could have just been gossip. It was a small town and people made up stories. Just as Julian had said, her business was the town’s business. As quiet as she did try to keep things with Matt it just never ended up that way. She certainly didn’t tell people he was rough with her until a point that it was borderline abusive. Actually, it may have been really abusive but she was in denial. If she started to see it as real abuse then she would just want to give up on life and get out of there faster. Right now, she had to be level headed and that included not sleeping with a seventeen year old…or really anyone, considering she was married anyway. Even if it was in title only.

She headed into her house. There was a note on the table. Matt was out drinking with his buddies. Great. That meant he was going to come home drunk and horny and start demanding sex from her and she just wasn’t in the mood. At least not for him. She made dinner for herself, he was going to get some while he was out like he usually did, but she knew she better at least have a sandwich waiting for him by the time he got in the door trashed off his ass.

After she was done she went to the living room and turned on the TV. There was nothing on and their satellite signal was being stupid. Great. Maybe she could find a movie to watch to take her mind off of all of this. There wasn’t anything really fun in their collection either. She liked the darker more horrific stuff which Matt refused to watch. He said he saw enough horror at the police station every day. That was a lie. Basically no murders happened where she was. There were barely over two thousand people living in this city. On occasion some things happened. Bad car accident, bad cow accident, someone falling off of a horse. Some of that the police didn’t even need to be called for. The last murder had been when she was a kid and they’d caught the guy very quickly because of the small population. It had been a custody dispute and the husband shot the wife. The kids were shipped off to some big city for foster care. Even with as crappy as those kids lives probably ended up being they had to still have it better than this. At least they’d have had an option of staying in a big city once they turned 18. She’d gotten a taste of it when she went to college only to be pulled right back to where she had started.

When there was nothing decent in her collection she went on the internet. There she found a website where she could stream horror movies. She had to be careful not to download anything because Matt would throw a fit if he knew she was watching the stuff. She didn’t know why he was like that. When they were teens he seemed into it, probably even more so than her but now? Now he just wanted to watch stupid comedies or action movies. She preferred the action movies over anything else even if they still weren’t her favorite. At least they had some level of violence and movement to them.

She started to stream the movie to the large flatscreen in the livingroom and went to go make popcorn. It was one she’d seen a ton of times so she wasn’t worried about missing the beginning of it. As odd as it was, there was something comforting about watching old familiar horror movies over and over and over. She was pulling the popcorn out of the microwave when she looked up and saw Julian peeking in through the window over her sink. She screamed and nearly dropped the back of popcorn then glared at him.

“Go away.” She said loudly, knowing that he was going to be able to hear her despite the window being shut. He just smiled at her and continued to stand there. She lowered the curtains and headed into the other room. Then she sat down. There was a knock on the door. This was one of the times she wished that Matt would have let her have a dog but he didn’t like them. Said they didn’t like him much either so it was a mutual agreement. He was allergic to cats, or so he claimed. She turned the volume up on the TV and started to watch the movie. It wasn’t an particularly scary one, at least not any more. She’d seen it too many times. When the knocking didn’t get her up, Julian decided to lean on the doorbell. She tried to ignore it the best she could but lasted ten whole minutes before she realized he could probably do this a long time without giving up. Finally she got up and flung the door open. “WHAT?”

“Hi.” Was all he said.

“Seriously Julian my husband is the sheriff. He’s also the type of guy who literally thinks anyone who comes here, male or female, is a potential partner for me to be cheating on him with, and he has a gun.” She said, “So I would suggest…”

“He’s not home.” Julian cut her off.

“What?”

“He’s not home.” He repeated then gave her a smug smile, “He’s at well…you think he’s at that stupid pub but he’s actually at the Fox’s Den.”

“No he’s not.” Krystal said, rolling her eyes. The Fox’s Den was a strip club, which was quite obvious considering the name of it. She’d heard of worse, though. Gold Horse, Pink Rhino, seemed the more weird the name the more slutty the level of girl that would perform. She wouldn’t even be upset if he was there, she just didn’t believe he was.

“He goes there all the time.” Julian said.

“Who told you this? Your mother?” She asked, then realized it was crass since the entire town knew that his mother was also one of the strippers there. He arched a brow, “Sorry.”

“Don’t be, my mother is a whore.” He said then opened the door and walked right in like he owned the place, “I certainly don’t like her but it was either go with her or be shipped of to…something or other. Military school, boarding school, my father has all of the money but he didn’t like me much after his…accident.” The way he said that it very much sounded like it either hadn’t been an accident or Julian had caused an accident to happen and had gotten caught doing it.

“You’d probably be better off at boarding school.” She said.

“And who’s going to pay for it? You?” He laughed and went to sit down on her couch. He grabbed the popcorn and took a handful shoving it into his mouth.

“What do you want?” She demanded.

“Just to see how my favorite teacher is doing. I see you are back in that frumpy outfit that you usually teach in. Quite the change from that red dress.” He pointed out.

“I wore that to make a point.”

“Which was?”

“You damn well know what it was.”

“Do I? Maybe you should explain it to me.” He said, “Oh look, Texas Chainsaw Massacre and not even the remake, I had no idea you were into such things.”

“I’m not. It’s just…on TV.”

“No…that logo is for a streaming website so you went and turned it on purposefully.” He said, “Great movie, the remake isn’t bad but-”

“GET OUT!” She screamed angrily motioning towards the door. He looked at her, not at all intimidated and kept eating the popcorn that she had made for herself. Annoyed, she marched over to him and grabbed his hair. Except, it was the moment that she had done that, that she realized he had anticipated it because a split second later she was on her back on the floor. He had flipped her, somehow. It was all a blur. Now he was on his feet, his boot on her neck, looking down at her. His hair hung in his eyes and he grinned.

“Not until I get what is mine.” He whispered. She was absolutely terrified but incredibly aroused by this. Any of the sex she ever had with Matt was in the dark, under the covers, no foreplay, and the bare minimum of effort from him either. It wasn’t fun, and as of late the sole purpose of it seemed to be having a child. Getting her pregnant. Most of the time she was trying to come up with excuses as to why she wasn’t in the mood. It was starting to not work. He really wanted a kid. His boot started to press down on her throat more. It was painful and cutting off her oxygen. She struggled, putting her hands on his boots, staring up at him like a trapped animal. She ended up pissing herself a moment later with a bit of a strangled cry. It seemed to be what he was waiting for because it was at that moment he removed the boot from her throat. “Looks like we both had an accident today.”

“Fuck…you…” She panted, sitting up and scrambling back, but he followed.

“Or is it just that your cunt is so wet for me you can’t control it any more?” He laughed. She was still trying to regain her breath when he caught up with her, grabbed her by her hair, like she had done to him many times that day, and started to pull her up the stairs. She struggled and slapped at him but never screamed. Part of her didn’t want this to stop, and she knew that if she started to get loud the neighbors were going to hear her.

She was dragged into the bedroom next and thrown onto the bed. He was on top of her moments later holding a knife in her face. Her eyes went wide and he moved down to her blouse, cutting the buttons off slowly to open it up. Her breathing started to get heavier and she licked her lips as she watched him. His eyes intense with…something. Lust, anger, both? It was hard to tell but it was very attractive. It was as if he were studying a canvas or a work of art. Or maybe even a lump of clay he had yet to mold.

“Say it, tell me your cunt is wet and you need my cock.”

“J-Julian this is not-”

“SAY IT BITCH!” He roared at her and slapped her across the face. He did it with an open palm, knowing that any mark it left was not going to bruise but it would hurt her, stun her, and more than likely get her to behave.

“M-My cunt is…wet and I…I n-need your cock.” She whispered. A shiver of arousal and disgust flowed through her and he chuckled softly.

“Of course it is slut, I can feel you soaking through my jeans. You are a very naughty bitch and you need to be punished.” He said. Her shirt was open down and he cut open her bra from the front to release her breasts. One of his hands grabbed the right one and squeezed it firmly but not painfully. The hand holding the knife moved the blade to her throat. “How bad do you want it?”

“Julian…”

“HOW BAD?” He demanded.

“B-Bad….very bad.” She whispered and then sniffed back some tears. She was less afraid of him and more afraid of her own body because she truly did want him in that moment. He was damn lucky with that fact too because had he not been he was going to go to prison for rape. He leaned in and kissed her roughly, biting at her lip enough to make it hurt but not to bleed. The button from her jeans was cut away next. He pulled them down off of her body and then her panties. They were soaked, he held them up so she could see them but she could only blush in humiliation and look away from him.

“Naughty, naughty girl…” He breathed, “Very dirty.You just must learn to control yourself before Daddy gets his cock in you.” She shuddered again. Had his voice not been so deep and controlled that would have never worked, in fact, it would have been comical. As it was, she could only find herself more drawn into him, more attracted. His hand moved to her cunt, a finger brushing over her clit very lightly evoking a loud moan from her. Right after, she gasped and clasped a hand over her mouth. Her eyes wide again. He shifted and got his pants down, releasing his cock and moving it towards her cunt. He rubbed the tip over her folds a few times, causing her to wiggle a bit trying to get penetration.

“Please…” She whispered.

“Please what?” he asked, “Please fuck my dirty, wet cunt, daddy?” His tone denoted that he wanted her to repeat that statement not answer yes or no to it. She looked away from him and squeezed her eyes shut because the answer was yes and she didn’t want to confirm it. This got her a nice hard slap to the cunt which made her squeal and then….orgasm. She moaned loudly and writhed on the bed under him.

“Oh god…” She panted.

“You dirty little whore…” He growled. Then his hand was on her throat and he had thrust into her. He started to choke her, not enough to really cut off her air but to muffle her sounds so that there wasn’t a chance of them getting caught. Her sensitive cunt reacted to his penetration and she tried to get away as much as she tried to get him in deeper. Her body wanted it and was trying to reject it all at once and only because she was so sensitive from that orgasm. “Think I can make you squirt? Ever done that, bitch?”

“Julian…” She whined putting her hand over his face trying to shove him back. He growled and bit at her hand which made her pull it back quickly. He really started to pound into her then. Even with as young as he may have been he definitely knew what he was doing. The way he rotated and thrust, to hit every spot inside of her…some of them painful which made her clench up, some of them pleasurable which sent chills through her. She was sure he could feel all of this through his cock and that’s why he was doing it but where did he learn this? When? How did he even get time to practice it correctly? Fuck it was amazing though. He shifted a bit to get his hands on her hips. He was still holding the knife and she could feel the cold metal against her skin. One hand went under her ass and he jammed a finger in there. Her mouth opened to scream, he dropped the knife and quickly covered it so the sound would be muffled. Her body going into some sort of convulsive fit as she orgasmed again and again and without realizin it, she had squirted on him, something she’d never done before. Never even come close to. With a few more brutal thrusts, he came as well. There was no condom so she could somewhat feel it and she…loved it.

He stood up after that and looked down at her, laughing breathlessly. He hopped off of the bed, she was still in a daze. He grabbed her hair and pulled her over to his cock. Jamming it into her mouth and ordering her to clean it. When she hesitated (more due to the fact that she really was too dazed to even consider moving) he yanked her hair.

“CLEAN IT BITCH!” He yelled. She looked up at him and started to work on his cock which was mostly soft by that point so it wasn’t easy but she certainly did her best. Suddenly, he grabbed her and held her in place. She attempted to pull back, unsure of what he was doing when he let out a squirt of piss in her mouth. Not much, enough for her to know what it was. “You swallow that or I’ll be sure to soak you in it instead of just leaving. You’re mine now and you damn well better start acting like it.”

She considered her options, if he pissed on her, and she really didn’t doubt he would, she’d have a lot of cleaning up to do and she may not get it all done before Matt came home. She held it in her mouth for a moment before swallowing. It was piss, it was sterile, though she couldn’t say it tasted great that was the worst part of it. It wouldn’t make her sick and it wouldn’t kill her. It was disgusting and awful and…it made her want him more. She hated herself for it. He pulled back out of her mouth and traced her lips with his cock before tucking it back into his pants jeans which were indeed soaked in a few places from her piss as well.

“Get out.” She whispered.

“Didn’t plan on sticking around to cuddle.” He said and patted her on the head. From his back pocket he got out a 100 dollar bill and placed it on her nightstand. She didn’t know if that made this whole thing better or worse. “I’ll expect more when I ask for it and if you don’t jump to my command, Daddy is going to have to teach you an even more horrid lesson than he did tonight.” With a grin and almost a sparkle in his eye (though she very well could have been imagining that part) he strolled out of there as he fixed his pants. She stayed there stunned, eyeing the money that he probably hadn’t obtained legally, and then forced herself out of bed. As it was, there was going to be a lot of things to straighten up before Matt came home but for once, in all her years of marriage, she was sexually satisfied. She needed to see where this would lead to even if it ended up killing her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really fucked up chapter with gunplay and dub-con bordering on non-con and prostitution so just don't read it but I don't think anyone really is anyway

Almost nothing happened the next few days. Mostly because Julian didn’t show up for school, at all. Krystal wondered if it was because he was afraid she may tell on him. That he was hiding out because he thought the police were after him. She could understand his logic but she hadn’t said a word to anyone and since she didn’t have a way to contact him, well, she couldn’t tell him the coast was clear. All she could do was wait for him to come back on his own when he realized no one was after him for anything. It wasn’t until Thursday of that week did she hear about him and not in the best way possible but he definitely was at school. She was in the girl’s bathroom and she heard two girls talking about a very well known…loose female student named Amber. As usual because of her short stature and quite personality they didn’t hear her in there nor did they think to check for her before they came in. There was loud talking about how Amber was totally blowing Julian in the gym and they were going to fuck and no one was going to catch them because teachers were idiots. The reason this seemed to be such a big deal, was that Julian was charging money to let his friends watch her do it. The moment the two of them were out of there, Krystal left too and headed for the gym.

She knew that they didn’t mean the actual gym, they meant the small defunct gym that was used for storage and teachers rarely ever checked even though they should because it was already known that a lot of shit went down there. Sex mostly with drug sales as a close second. She hurried back there and opened the door just slightly to peek in. The girls weren’t wrong about what was going on in there. As much as she’d hoped it had been an exaggeration she was kind of glad it wasn’t. Amber was 18 years old, and had been held back a grade. Krystal wouldn’t have said she was stupid, because she wasn’t, it was more that she never did her work and seemed to make a lot of money doing…well…what she was doing now. If that was the case, she had no incentive to leave high school. At least she wasn’t giving it away for free, it was a bit more respectable, in Krystal’s eyes, not the rest of the town who just decided to call her a whore. Which Amber was well aware of and didn’t seem to care because it got her more business. She was between Julian’s legs as he rested on the old bleachers and she was going at his cock like a pro. This girl could do some very erotic porn if she wanted, she definitely had the body and personality for it. Krystal was almost jealous she had this ability to do these things so freely and not give a shit. Not to mention her body which was just gorgeous. Her whole life, Krystal had been somewhat attracted to other females, but her catholic small town upbringing had dictated she better damn well not tell anyone unless she wanted a vicious beating and no home to live in.

Julian rested his hand on the top of her head, shoving her down more. She gagged and choked, looking up at him with her big eyes. He grinned but kept her pinned there until she started to struggle a bit. Then he looked around at his friends who were adding to the atmosphere of the situation by making the lewdest comments possible.

“Yeah I took her like this, on her own bed. Where he pig husband fucks her at night.” Julian breathed and then moaned, “Watch the teeth you whore.” He snapped at Amber. She let out a muffled whine but then seemed to relax. He petted her head like she was a small dog.

“There’s no way you fucked Ms. Atkins.” His friend Tommy laughed, “In your dreams. Everyone wants to fuck that uptight skank.”

“I did…fuck her.” Julian groaned, “She’s got a nice little body under all those big dresses she wears.” He gripped Amber’s hair and started to work her head up and down on his cock almost violently before pulling her off and cumming on her face, stroking his cock to make sure he got every last drop on her. She coughed and whimpered starting to scrape it off of her skin to suck it off of her fingers, making a real show of it for them. Krystal shifted, hating herself for how aroused she felt in the moment.

“We’re gonna need more proof than you just saying it.” Said his friend David. “You paid for us to have a turn with this bitch or what?”

“You can pay for your own sex.” Julian laughed and grabbed Amber by the head again. She yelped and then looked at him, he slapped her roughly.

“You aren’t going to clean it for me?”

“Mmmm, sorry sir.” She whispered and started to lick at his cock, taking hold of it so she could get it at all angles. Krystal wanted to interrupt this but all she could do was stare at the scene in front of her, somehow wishing it was her and some how feeling sick to her stomach at the same time.

“You gonna punish her for that? Bitch should know better.” Tommy snapped. Julian chuckled darkly and as Amber moved to lick the tip of his cock he started to piss on her. She squealed in disgust but he grabbed her hair and held her in place.

“You stay there and you take it like the whore you are.” He growled. Surprisingly, she did exactly as she was told and let him finish, soaking her dress (if it could be called that) with his urine until he finished. When he was done she gave his cock another lick, making a face, and then she stood up. “What do you say?”

“Mmmm thank you Daddy?”

“Damn right, now get the fuck out of here.” He said. He took a wad of cash from his pocket, there was no telling how much was there, and threw it at her. She grabbed it all up and hurried towards the door. Krystal quickly took a step back from the door and pressed herself up against the side of the building. Amber walked right past her, counting her money as she went. Furious, and aroused, Krystal stormed in there right after Amber and right over to Julian just as he was zipping up his pants.

“The hell do you think you are doing?” She roared.

“Busted…” Tommy said and turned like he was going to run.

“You run and you get reported to the principal, Julian’s mother may not care but I know yours does, you too David.” Krystal said in a firm voice.

“Bitch…” David muttered.

“Alright…” Krystal said looking at Julian and grabbing him by his hair. She yanked him forward so he was now down on his knees in the puddle he had left there. She shoved his face towards it and he tried to pull back with revulsion. “YOU THINK THAT’S APPROPRIATE? HUH? I saw what you did to that girl!”

“Let go of me…” Julian snarled though through all of it he was able to keep his voice calm. “You just need another good fuck don’t you? Miss me that bad this week?”

“Miss what? You mean like when you jizzed yourself because I spanked you?” She hissed. Of course this got his friends laughing.

“That’s what happened?” David blurted out.

“She’s a lying whore!” Julian roared.

“It’s exactly what happened.” Krystal said and let go of Julian, she looked at Tommy and David, “Now, get to class and if you are going to use Amber’s services don’t you EVER let me catch you doing it here again. Understood?” The two of them nodded and hurried off quickly. She had wanted to do that so they’d start spreading rumors about Julian which obviously he was aware of. He hadn’t gotten up from the ground because he was just seething with rage. She stepped over him so she was straddling him a bit and shoved his head up under her dress until his mouth and nose were met with the crotch of her panties, there was no mistaking that she was aroused either.

Without warning, his tongue darted out and started to lick at the fabric, his mouth sucking a bit too. He worked his tongue and his nose over her expertly, despite really not being able to see anything he was doing through all the fabric. Not expecting any of this, her knees started to go weak. He worked at her nicely, right until she was close to climax before ripping away and standing up. She stood there, panting heavily, and he spit in her face. She gasped.

“If you want to cum, you’re gonna have to beg for it, bitch.” He grinned at her and headed out of there laughing to herself. All she could do was stand there, relatively stunned as a hand slowly came up to wipe the spit off of her face. She really wished she wasn’t so damn attracted to him because it was going to end up causing more problems than it did solutions.

* * *

He didn’t come to school the next day, which was a Friday, and she hadn’t expected him to. However, when she was heading to her car he made an appearance and not in a good way. He’d been waiting in her backseat and the moment she’d gotten on the road, he calmly sat up and put a gun to her head. She stayed still and attempted to remain calm and drive normally.

“Alright, you aren’t going home tonight, obviously,” he told her. “Keep driving straight here, I’m taking you with me.”

“Taking me…with you-w-where?” she whispered and tried to turn her head to look at him.

“I don’t answer your questions now, you only respond to mine and my commands, understood bitch?” He snarled. She swallowed hard and nodded her head. It occurred to her that a young man who had attempted to kill his own father in an ‘accident’ probably wouldn’t have much trouble actually killing her, or at least torturing her if she didn’t cooperate. Part of her was almost happy this was happening. It was far more interesting than returning home to Matt who would be just as bad as him and wouldn’t make her cum. At least now she could have a sexually satisfying day or two under his wrath than if she went home only to suffer. He directed her to drive quite far outside of town, away from any actual houses or places of known residence. There, pushed back in the woods was an abandoned farm house. So abandoned that there weren’t any fields any more, just trees. She wasn’t surprised he knew about a place like this. Someone like him would want a quiet place to do…well, whatever it was he did to earn all that money he always had. She didn’t know what it was and she was far too terrified to ask him about it. Her best bet was to keep her mouth shut and cooperate with him. It was a good sign so far that he hadn’t killed her instantly. She’d have to see how long she could last like this.

He ordered her out of the car with him and though she thought about running, she didn’t know where to go. They took a back road here, there was no one within that area for miles, and he could probably find her in these woods faster than she could hide. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her towards the door of the house. Despite the place being abandoned the house looked pretty decent, even on the inside.

There was some thrift store furniture, some art (morbid, sexual and somewhat fascinating to her) and some appliances. There was even electricity. If she had to guess she would assume there was either a generator or he was stealing it without being noticed. Something he’d definitely be smart enough to do already. She was pulled down into the basement and shoved onto her knees. He looked down at her. An odd mixture of lust and anger flashing in his eyes.

“Strip.”

“Julian-”

“I SAID DO IT!” He roared and shoved the gun in her face, pressing it right into her lips. She took in a deep, shaky breath and started to strip for him slowly, not making any sudden movements that may make him want to pull the trigger on her. “Stand up, hands at your side.”

“Julian…” She started again but he grabbed her face and jammed the gun into her mouth holding it there and looking intently into her eyes.

“It’s Daddy here, nothing else, or you will be punished and I do mean far worse than what I’m about to do to you.” He growled. She whimpered around the cold hard metal before he pulled it out. Walking to the wall he used a crank to lower a hook with rope looped over the top. He walked back to her and raised her arms up then tucked the gun into the back of his jeans and started to restrain her wrists securely above her head. Once that was done her went back over to the wall and raised the hook until she was on her toes.

“D-Daddy…”

“SHUT UP!” He ordered. She wanted to try to talk to him but didn’t think that was a great idea because he was the one with the gun she’d have to wait until he calmed down, “You ever taken it in the ass?”

“W-What?”

“YES OR NO ARE THE ONLY ACCEPTABLE ANSWERS SLUT!” He yelled at her she winced and shook her head.

“N-No, Daddy.” She whispered. He grunted something that may have been an answer before heading to a cabinet in there and getting out a small plug. After lubing it up, he walked behind her and shoved it into her ass causing her to cry out. Then he came around the front of her and grabbed her tits, squeezing them together firmly getting her to moan and squeal a bit. Once he let her go from that he also grabbed a blindfold and noise canceling out headphones.. She shook her head trying to get away from him but only got her backhanded. Soon enough he had the blindfold over her eyes.

“This is more or less sensory deprivation for you, at least, a kinder version of it. You get worse and I’ll get worse. You are mine now, dependent on me, and you will learn that this weekend. You’ll learn it so fucking well when the police ask where you were, you’ll be too loyal to say it was me.’ He whispered. He spoke with a level of confidence that terrified her and made her dripping wet. He placed the headphones over her ears and of course, as promised, it deprived her of sight and sound. She screamed but quickly shut up, frozen with fear, when she realized she couldn’t even hear that. He probably wasn’t there, or was he? Fuck? She wiggled a bit but this position was so uncomfortable. Oh God, what had she gotten herself into and how much did she __really__ hate it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, no one should read this chapter considering what it contains so you've been warned for just about fucking every kink and squick and whatever the hell else you can probably think of. Oh, and I'm not sorry.

She didn’t know how long she was like that. Due to the complete lack of any sort of sensory stimulation she’d also lost track of time. She could have been like that for minutes, hours, days, she didn’t know. The pain in her shoulders from how she was hung seemed to lull her into a very weird trance. Colors and other weird sounds, auditory and visual hallucinations as she drifted in and out of lucidity.

She’d tried to fight it as long as she could but eventually she was just too emotionally and physically tired to really keep it at bay. She could swear she heard Julian’s voice whispering in her ear, taunting her. She could see his face. It aroused and terrified her and every so often she’d shiver from the cold of that horrible basement she’d been placed in. How long would he leave her here? How long could he leave her here? Someone would be looking for her, right? Yes her husband. The man who assumed she was having an affair if she came home even thirty seconds after the time she was supposed to. He’d be looking. Julian wouldn’t know what was coming to him.

Except, she wasn’t really sure what she wanted. At all. Did she love Matt? Not even a little bit. What was to love? She’d been a victim of circumstance and been too weak to tell her parents that it made her unhappy. The more time passed, the more her discontent grew to hatred. Extreme hatred. She wanted Matt gone but she was not a killer. Some nights she prayed that something would go horribly wrong in this small town. He’d be shot. She’d get his pension, take it, and run off to New York City. Become an actress or something. Not live this terrible life that she’d been forced into beyond her control.

Just as the hallucinations were getting more comforting and less terrifying she was struck from behind. A hard blow that left a sting resonating through her back. She let out a scream, or at least, she could feel herself screaming but because of the headphones she couldn’t hear it. She was struck again, this time on her side. The next, on the opposite side. One blow after the other. She tried to dodge it, move the best she could but she was just left at the mercy of this man and his whip. She had no choice. None of her words were coherent since she was too mentally fucked in the moment to form them correctly. After a number of blows (she’d lost count after 5) it completely stopped. More time passed, god only knew how much. The headphones were removed.

“Still there?” Julian chuckled and tapped on the side of her head roughly.

“J-Julian…” She panted, flinching a bit. She may have been able to hear him at that point but she still couldn’t see him thanks to the blindfold. “P-Please let me down I….I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not. You don’t even know what to be sorry for.” He told her. She felt his hands on her tits, squeezing them firmly. Painful at first but then he got far more sensual. She let out a cry and then a bit of a groan, wiggling in a very odd motion to attempt to come towards him yet wanting to crawl out of her own skin at the same time.

“I…I need to pee.”

“I don’t care.” He laughed, “Should have thought of that before you were put in this position.”

“Julian…”

“You are mine now, slut. I told you that. How many fucking times do I have to repeat myself?” He growled and slapped her across the face. She jerked, still swinging from the rope more than she was actually standing. Had that not been supporting her she’d have collapsed a long time ago. “You do know what it means to be owned, don’t you?”

“Yes Julian but..” Before she could continue he hit her again. She screamed and twisted, tensing up. She didn’t know how long she was down there but now that he had her completely lucid again she was aware of how badly she did have to pee and kind of amazed she hadn’t already.

“Daddy…” He whispered in her ear. She growled and squeezed her eyes shut tight, not that it made much of a difference considering she was still blindfolded. It was absurd of him to think she’d call him that. Obviously she understood the reference and the whole daddy/little girl thing but he was ten years younger than her and that was just too much humiliation. To speak it out loud. It was bad enough she was hanging there naked in front of him, he wanted her to address him as Daddy?

“Let me down.”

“I don’t think you quite understand what it is to be owned, yet. Seems like you need a bit more time to consider it but, I am a very patient man.” He laughed and she could hear him as he started to walk away but not see him. She let out a squeal and started to struggle wildly.

“JULIAN!” She screamed, “JULIAN LET ME DOWN FROM HERE RIGHT NOW!” She growled and then screamed, and continued screaming until she was sure she had injured her throat and was forced to stop. This wasn’t exactly the best position to be in if one really did have to pee, there was little recourse and even less ways to control it. She started to cry, then slowly forced herself to take deep breaths and calm herself. Getting worked up wouldn’t help her.

He was gone now anyway she couldn’t hear him. All she could hear was her own heavy breathing. She didn’t smell very nice either. Now that half of her senses were back a few others were coming to. The scent of his cologne still lingered around her but not him. She whined and shivered again, her mouth dry. She tried to twist and pull at the restraints, hoping they might snap or give under so much struggling and allow her to fall. Somehow get away. If anything, she didn’t care about leaving entirely, just not hanging there as she pissed herself. It was such an odd sensation of terror, humiliation, and arousal. Her heart was pounding like she’d never felt before.

“Please…” She whispered after another long moment. She felt her bladder release a bit but she was quickly able to stop it. “Fuck…” She certainly didn’t have long now. Without any warning the blindfold was removed and Julian was standing right in front of her. She screamed and he put a hand over her mouth.

“Just let it happen.” He grinned, her eyes wide she stared him down but went silent long enough that he moved his hand away.

“W-What could you possibly be getting out of watching me…watching this?” She demanded.

“A number of things.” He told her and stepped back grabbing a metal folding chair a few feet away and positioning it so he could sit down to watch her. His eyes studied her like some sort of zoologist would study a caged and ferocious animal. “Humiliation, that’s a given but think of it this way. If I allow this to happen, and make no mistake I’m going to, you will fully realize how helpless you are and how much control I actually have.”

“You have nothing.” She hissed at him angrily. “This proves nothing it’s just…cruel. Let me down and we can talk about this.” He chuckled but said nothing, just sat back and observed her. She was pretty sure she hated this even more than the blindfold. She struggled, a bit more urine trickling out and down her leg before she managed to stop it again.

“JULIAN! LET ME DOWN!” She screamed, but this time, it was less commanding and more of a terrorized tone of voice as she started to panic. He seemed a bit more amused by this but his expression was still relatively unchanged. He apparently just wanted to be the observer here and she couldn’t understand any of this, he was wrong he had to be wrong about this. He’d seen her do this before, somewhat, when he’d choked her. But, that had been a fear response it was completely different from this.

“Please…please Julian please…” She begged her legs starting to shake. She didn’t want to do this, not in front of him or anyone really. “I’ll do anything you want just not this, it’s not fair and you know it’s not fair.” At that point she barely realized how quickly she’d gone from stubborn, to extremely pissed off, to begging and pleading. Her own desperation changing her views on everything. Without her even realizing it. He somewhat cocked his head to the side like a curious dog but still said nothing. Just watched.

“Julian we can work something out…Julian…please…PLEASE!” She screamed at him, but it was too late. She felt it happen. Her bladder released and she wasn’t able to hold it any more. She certainly tried to but it wasn’t of any use. Holding her legs together proved futile, as did holding her breath and attempting to clench all of her muscles. It seemed like such a long time before she was able to make it stop again but by that point she was a sobbing mess.

“Finish.” He told her.

“N-No…please just…stop….let me down.” She whispered, her head hanging, refusing to look at him for any second during this horrible punishment or act or…whatever it was supposed to be. She felt pretty damn well reduced to nothing in the moment but she had control back, just a bit of it, and she was fairly sure she could keep it for a while if she just let herself relax and she had time to regroup. That time wasn’t going to come though. He stood up and walked towards her. Placing his hand on the small of her back he also placed the flat of his palm to her abdomen, and pressed, applying pressure right above her bladder. She hissed and tried to jerk back but of course, he held her in place. His hand slipped down to her cunt and he started to tease her clit. She gasped and moaned loudly, not realizing how damn aroused she was until the moment he’d offered such mild stimulation.

“Oh, someone is a very naughty little girl…” He breathed pressing into her more, his thumb pressing into her clit sending waves of pleasure coursing through her. Her cunt now hot and wet from far more than just her own piss. Her head rolled back and she closed her eyes as he worked her closer and closer to climax.

“Fuck…” She breathed, “Mmmm…Oh God…” Then it stopped. Her head snapped to attention and she looked at him, pleadingly.

“I said finish.” He told her. “I think we both know that you like this a lot fucking more than you are saying.” He laughed and then ran two of his fingers over her cunt before jamming them in her mouth. She sucked on them eagerly, moaning around them, doing it without being commanded at all. Unaware her eyes were now glossy, hungry with lust. She moaned around the two digits in her mouth and felt his free hand move back to her cunt. His fingers slipped more into her mouth to the back of her throat, making her gag. She shook her head but he nodded slowly and firmly. His thumb brushing against her clit again. She whined, squeezing her eyes shut and a few more tears spilling before she went still. He moved his fingers back just a bit so she wasn’t gagging any more and she was able to relax enough to start pissing again.

“That’s a good girl…you hold a lot more than I expected for a tiny little thing…good to know.” He whispered and before she could finish his thumb pressed against her clit again, starting to move in a very pleasing circular motion. She gasped, her mouth opening around his fingers and her eyes rolling back as she orgasmed. She didn’t know if it was the combination of what he was doing plus finally being able to piss after such a damn long time but it was possibly the best orgasm she’d ever had. She finished emptying her bladder onto his hand in short spurts as she shuddered and moaned, her hips bucking, multiple orgasms shaking her body. The moment she had finished, his fingers left her mouth and reached up, releasing her from the hook quickly. She collapsed to her knees.

“Fuck…” She breathed. There wasn’t much time to recover. He grabbed her by her hair with the same soaked hand he’d been using on her cunt moments before. Twisting, he pulled back causing her to let out a small cry as his other hand unzipped his pants and worked his cock out. That was jammed in there next and she was jammed forward, forced to take it all in for him. Without any reason as to why, she just relaxed, allowing him to use her in such a way. Fuck in and out of her throat liked it was any other hole in her body that he might want to use for pleasure. He wasn’t making much noise this time. Just soft, animalistic grunts as he fucked her back and fourth on him.

Without much warning, he pressed her in far enough that her nose was brushed against the fabric of his pants and nearly right up into the skin behind his pubes. He held her there, allowing her to choke loudly, she jerked and twitched but not in an attempt to get away just a natural response to her body trying to demand she take in more oxygen than he was allowing. Some how, she managed to swallow a few times in-between her gags, which only squeezed his cock tighter and got a few more reactions than just grunts. It also pushed him into his climax. She could feel the cum running down her throat but not taste it. She’d never been in such a position before. After this she was shoved back, coughing and gagging, doubling over, she nearly vomited but was able to stop herself.

He tucked his cock away as she was rubbing at her eyes attempting to clear the tears and get her breathing back to normal. The coughing started to subside and her stomach started to settle. She was pulled up and towards the back of the basement to another door. Once it was opened, she saw that there was a bathroom inside. Cleaner than she’d honestly expected it to be considering the rest of the decor in the basement. He pushed her over to the shower stall, there was no tub in there, and started the water.

“You have five minutes to get clean, you will come out completely naked and you will stand in the center of that room and allow me to inspect you. If you pass…then you’ll be allowed in my bed for the night.” He told her, “Don’t disobey me.” He motioned to a digital clock on the wall which had to have been recently put there, specifically so she could know how much time had passed. It even had the seconds there next to the minute count. He stepped out of the bathroom and shut the door behind her. In a daze, one she was unaware was called subspace, she stepped into the shower and started to do as she had been told. Something in her was not going to allow him to be disappointed. Not any more.


End file.
